objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Infinityblade2995
MAILBOX DE INFINITYBLADE20O5 Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Battle for The Next page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AnthonyBFDI (talk) 11:07, September 29, 2014 (UTC) AnthonyBFDI (talk) 11:07, December 1 2014 (UTC) will be congratulating you for the admin promotion, but sill read the rules so you won't lose your rights! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! Check it out! Hey um... Hav u checked out VGO-Video Game Objects and Truth or Dare: BFDIIIA2 yet? please do. €Nin10Boy6464. Contribute to Who Is The Liar Dear Infinityblade2005, Can I please contribute to Who Is The Liar? I could make my own episode! Where Gelatin gets eaten by http://neopets-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Flain_the_Shoyru -Kidsy128 Infinityblade2005 Sure, but which episode number? hello Jack7522 (talk) 10:09, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Can I be an admin? Super Dumb Objects, I like the trivia brah! --Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 03:46, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Can I be admin? --Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 03:46, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Some stuff You said, "Hey um, what is the script in BFIS 6? (I won't tell anyone)" But if I tell you the script, it'll be publicly posted. Even if you don't tell anyone, people will know. Nmcconnell (talk) 15:36, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay.--Infinityblade2005 (talk) 23:29, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Are you kidding me? I'm not working on it, because there's an interactive BFIS special with a deadline I'm busy with, and not all lines are in. But once 2015 shows up, I'll work on BFIS 6 FOR SURE. Nmcconnell (talk) 13:33, December 17, 2014 (UTC) So, I found the spammers had kept the pages the same as they were before they were blocked, I fixed them so people wouldn't make fun of Amazingdudke123344 at all, even though he does steal some people's OC's. Sir ANIMATION TRACKER (talk) 20:45, December 26, 2014 (UTC) BLOCK AMAZINGDUKE11223 NOW! He's been stealing OCs block him forever so I won't see dukey's stupid shows! Yeuford (talk) Could I Be an Admin? Hello Infinityblade2005, I've been on the wikia for a while, and been wondering if there's anyway I could be an admin and well I hope I can be thank you ~♡ Hearts for All♡ Cedricblocks~ That's no good. Amazingdudke123344 had came back and got me blocked on this wiki. He has also been doing trouble on the Anthropomorphic World Wiki. Collinsmbo94 14:51, December 30, 2014 (UTC)Collinsmbo94 What vandalism of Dukey that he didn't do? At least he did not spam the Bouncy Bee image in this wiki. Collinsmbo94 16:51, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Bye 2014, Hello 2015 Wasn't 2014 a great year? I thought so, also, I think we are heading into a very dark age where spammers keep coming just like Dukey from the very end of this year to other spammers who quickly ruined pages, Luckily I restored them. Have A happy New Year! Sir ANIMATION TRACKER (talk) 00:55, January 1, 2015 (UTC) HI! Listen, I know I've been Posting alot of messages lately, But ever since I first saw you from late september, I noticed you are, AMAZING!, '''Your OC's Are Great, and you have great ideas! I made that Art of your profile since it is dedicated towards you. :) That's all for now, see ya! Thanks for telling me Well until then I'll be waiting ~♡Hearts for All♡ Cedricblocks~ ;D RE: Can I use in the future? Yes, you are allowed, thanks so much for asking. LatteWB (talk) 17:44, January 11, 2015 (UTC) unique The number of edits = Year BFDI came out Collinsmbo94 13:14, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, dude. What's up? I made my own camp! wanna sign up? PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 01:16, January 17, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Hey, dude. What's up? I made my own camp! wanna sign up? It is called Super Mega Object Show. PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 01:18, January 17, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Dude, you ready to make the elimination table for Super Mega Object Camp? PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 21:31, January 17, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Some of De' Updates From Me Well, I have been thinking of some updates we should do soon, I was going to upload my character rankings for every object show i have ever whatched, not including canclelled shows. I was also thinking that recommending for BWYRCS should currently be closed and soon help out on episode 1. Preview for my Object Universe/Twoniverse Rankings, Ice Cream Is the worst and basketball is my fav. If you want to share your opinion, feel free to do so! Dat's It for Now Dude. Vandal alert MovieLover9000 keeps vandalizing every page! please block him. Please make A picuret of nes for peashooters super smash objects plzNin10Boy6464 (talk) 01:17, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry.. I feel upset that you can't put up my image as an avatar. Keep trying until you get the final result! Guess what!!! You are officially hired for counting comments and finding out who the (number here) hundredth commenter is for KHAH Season 2!!! Kyle Robert Prince (talk) 14:27, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I'm trying to get the bfdi beginer badge whats a good bfdi page?Nin10Boy6464 (talk) 16:10, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Also Can u edit the NES page plz just a little? U!! can u plz ask me qeustions on my ask me qeustions page? PLZ!?!?Nin10Boy6464 (talk) 23:04, March 7, 2015 (UTC) happy b-day! Birthday greetings Too bad I couldn't participate in your birthday chat that you have anticipated about. But then again, it was during a time when I was in school, or lack of it. (5-7 PM at EST = 2-4 PM at PST). Anyways... '''Happy birthday Infinityblade2005! And now for the gift... This is a picture that I made quickly. It's the quartet from The Gondoliers (Gianetta, Marco, Giuseppe and Tessa) being played, of course, by Pencil, Pen, Sword and Match. Yterbium, but with 1 T! 23:35, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Birthday greeting. Happy 1 day late 14th birthday and St. Patricks Day. Collinsmbo94 20:53, March 18, 2015 (UTC) OI Strawberry has one life left! You should kill her. PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 20:46, March 19, 2015 (UTC)The creator of a fluffy guitarist Sword confirmed for season 4 in Insanity Fight Hurt n' Heal. PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 22:29, March 20, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Here. I now have made a 3,000 edits button! Here. I now have made a 3,000 edits button! PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 11:39, March 24, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Guess What? This is the number of edits on my page > lol. Book has one life left! Quick, attack! PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 16:57, April 7, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Gallery Someone vandalized the object show characters gallery by removing the Next top thingy and Objects at war and now it is way in the bottom. Dont know who did it though Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 02:59, April 23, 2015 (UTC) hello infinity paga i can use some of you're charachters like sword or wasupBfdifan444 (talk) 06:46, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Something about 21tscott a few days ago. I saw an image of Cedricblock's reminder on her pages as edited picture of 21tscott using the warning on his pages. this is suspicious, first he spams, now he's coping cedric. just something i noticed. 21scott deserves a block. ,He wouldnt allow people to hurt and heal in his object insanity hurt and heal, He is now copying Before Bfdi with his new fanfic before shape battle. Exactly how long do you want to block NLG? you blocked 21tscott for a month. If you want me to block him, tell me, i'll block him for however long you want him blocked. The HHJ May I create original characters? Hello, Infinityblade2005, I have a question. May I create my original characters on this wiki? --— 9K (talk) 10:42, May 8, 2015 (UTC) battle for the skyscraper! Check out the finale. It was early but i awesome. Check it out and find out who won Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 05:41, May 19, 2015 (UTC) My birthday is today. Collinsmbo94 13:01, May 22, 2015 (UTC) A Hurt and Heal! http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Object_Treachery_Hurt_and_Heal Hornettle252 (talk) Question MePhone X (talk) 13:00, June 6, 2015 (UTC)How i can make pole? MePhone X (talk) 10:12, June 8, 2015 (UTC)No, i mean poll. how to be an admin i have no ideea how to be a admin can you tell me please Check out the Twisted Turns Reboot Hurt N' Heal http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Twisted_Turns_Reboot_Hurt_N%27_Heal JurgenHR (talk) 14:05, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'd like to ask you something. If a Hurt and Heal series (example: II HaH) is still going on, can I create another one of that? Can we be together? Infinityblade2005, can me and NLG343 own Shape Battle Fan Fiction together? Please answer me soon! Nin10Boy6464 (talk) 01:45, July 15, 2015 (UTC)Nin10Boy6464Nin10Boy6464 (talk) 01:45, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Im sorry... 1 Spammer's pages are down okay, so a user on the wiki Phuocphuc46 added 3 pages, which were the real info on BFDI,BFDIA, And Inanimate Insanity, all 3 pages i put on candidates for deletion since they are real shows, not fan-fiction pages. if you want to take a look at the pages, the links are down below. BTW, i will also help with the other spammers on the wiki as well. Sir ANIMATION TRACKER (talk) 18:16, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Links: BFDI BFDIA Inanimate Insanity InfinityBlade2005, can you now teach me how to make a photo with powerpoint? Vv cephei a (talk) 14:23, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey NLG343 is editing my fanfic. He is breaking the rules of my fanfic! THEY'RE FIRING ME!!! PLEASE BLOCK HIM! NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 05:49, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Infinityblade2005, block NLG343! He keep breaking rules of The Random Fanfic! Block him! I dare you! Vv cephei a (talk) 12:45, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, start teaching me. Vv cephei a (talk) 06:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I written "Get it freak?" on Collisnmbo46's page for 2 reasons. One, for make sure that I wasn't the only one who someone write "Get it freak?" on my talk page. Two, because when he told after he told me why he edited my hurt and heal, he told me I can't block him even thought I never talked about that I wanted to take my revenge like Ice Cube! But i'm sorry. Don't block me. TOTAL DRAMA SUCKS!!!!!!! (talk) 07:56, August 7, 2015 (UTC)